Driving Insanity
by chinatsulovesgaara
Summary: Kiba, has a secret, thats slowing driving him insane. He tells her how he feels. Everything is going good, for a little while, before the village is attacked, what will team 8 do with the new stress of an attack, and a new love being developed?
1. Chapter 1

_"Stupid"_ He thought as he walked through the thickness of the Kohona forest. _"Why I can't I just tell her the way I feel?"_

Kiba, on his way to meet his fellow team members, mentally beat up himself. This was a daily torture that he did, every time he would lose his nerve to talk to her. It was she, who could only harness his animalistic, heart, and wind it up more than he was ever able to do on his own.

A rustle in the trees caught Kiba's attention, and he pulled out a kunai instantly. His eyes shifted from one group of tree tops to another on the other side of him.

Suddenly, Metal stars shot down near his torso, barely scratching his skin. He jumped away to dodge, and doing so, threw the kunai towards the group of trees, 5 feet away from him.

A small chuckle was heard, as his weapon was deflected before it could even disappear into the leaves.

"Your late, again Kiba." Spoke a rough deep voice that seemed to flow from different directions.

"And you're aiming to kill, Shino." Kiba answered, letting his guard down, and heaving a small sigh of relief.

"We're were getting rather impatient, and thought we'd give you a little welcoming." Shino had now appeared from the depths of the leafy coverage.

"Alright, Alright, you made your point, I need to show up earlier. Jeez you're starting to sound like Naruto." He shot back, "Where's Hinata?"

"K-Kiba-kun." Spoke a small meek voice from behind him. But as he slowly moved to turn around, he felt the cool sharpness of the kunai Hinata held aggressively against his neck. "You really need to show up earlier, or I might have to actually use this for real"

He met the purple eyes of a pale girl, slender with long violet hair that shimmered against the sun, almost giving her an angelic appeal, and again for the fourth time that week, he was at a loss for words.

_"Does she get more beautiful each day, or are my eyes mistaking her angelic appearances each time we meet?"_ He thought to himself.

"Well, let's get training, we wouldn't want to be caught in battle unprepared, and lacking defensive and offensive skills, now would we?" Shino stated as he sauntered off into a deeper abyss of the wooded training ground.

"Let's do our best!" Encouraged Hinata, giving Kiba a sweet smile. It twisted his stomach and he followed her gliding after Shino.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a while after the sun had gone down, that the three had stopped their training and were now resting on an open hill staring at the stars.

Silence had caught all their tongues.  
Shino adjusted his position, Hinata placed her delicate hands inside her sweater, and Kiba leaned on to his side, facing Hinata. Without her noticing he would steal quick glances. A cool mist was setting over the training ground, causing her to shudder, seeing this Kiba sat up, took off his coat and offered it to her.

"Thank you Kiba" she accepted, and pulled it over her goose-bumped arms. "its getting rather late, perhaps we could make our ways home now?"

"Yes, I do not see it wise to linger out here any longer, its quietness is becoming rather erie" Spoke Shino, slowing rising to his feet.

"Damn Shino, agreeing so easily. I want to lay here longer with her beside me" Grumbled Kiba in his head. They all began down the long narrow path through the trees again.

Walking in silence for 10minutes, they came to the enterance to the training grounds where Shina departed from the group to walk in the opposite end of the village.

"Its kinda cold and creepy out, do you want me to walk you home?" Kiba asked the angel strolling next to him.

"I don't mind the company" She replied with a smile. "It'll be nice to walk home with you Kiba"

They walked deep into the village working their way down streets and pathways, parks that were once lively in the daylight but had become abandoned and almost forbidden looking at night in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Your really picking up on your reflexes Hinata, I think your really improving" Kiba complimented as he fiddled with his hands.

"thank you Kiba-kun, it seems as though your really improving your speaking skills too" She shot back with a blush.

"eh, well, Hinata, I just wanted to ask you something, its really been bugging me lately, I hope its okay if I tell you this-" He paused waiting for some sort of sign.

"Um, go on?" she pryed.

"Its just, lately I've been thinking alot about you, i can't seem to get you out of my head, and I was wondering if maybe sometime, after training, or you know, your job, or if your not busy or anything-" another pause.

"Kiba, if you'd like to go out sometime, I'd very much like that." She smiled blushing slightly.

"yes, I hoped you'd want to. How about tomorrow, we could go for a walk or something? Perhaps, dinner? Maybe a movie?" He Stammered.

"I'd love too, and we past my house" She said looking back at her home, four buildings away from where they stood.

"Heh Heh, sorry, let me walk you back.

They stood on the front step in an awkward quietness, then Hinata reached over and grabbed his shaking hand.

"Kiba, thanking you for walking me home tonight, it was very sweet of you." And with that she lightly kissed his cheek, and disappeared behind a large think oak door, that thudded shut in his stunned face.

Kiba, not completely snapped back into his sense, fumbled his way down the stairs and pathway that lead to a long road, where he began his long walk across town yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

A morning lark, sang its morning melody, and its song flowed through the window of Kiba's room. Wind danced playfully in the curtains and swayed them up and down, after each light blowing breeze.

Kiba's eyes winced as the sun touched them, with powerful brightness. The smell of breakfast was wafting up the stairs and under his door crack. He could smell bacon and eggs.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he slowly sat up.

He thought back to the night before, when Hinata had so boldly kissed his cheek.

"I'll never wash my face again." He thought.

Later, after he had dressed and brushed his teeth, he walked down stairs to the kitchen where his mother was still cooking over the stove. She barely turned around and looked at him before screaming,

"Kiba, your face is dirty, and your make up is smeared! Go wash your face right away!"

"Mom, I'm grown up and I think I can handle myself and my washing quite alright without your screaming" He shot back, wincing a little, when he saw the expression he had caused his mother's face to change to.

Kiba ran his hands under the warmth of the water and splashed it into his face. He took the soap in one hand and a cloth in the other and slowly washed his face, avoiding the spot where he could still feel the kiss. He re-applied the red make up triangles on each cheek, and look at his reflection in the mirror.

"I suppose it'll have to do, eh Akamaru?" He whispered to the white pup that sauntered into the bathroom, with a look of boredom on its face.

"Yes, I know you're bored, you didn't get to come training with me yesterday, but is it my fault your a fussy nail clipper? If you had just let me clip them like I told you to let me do, then you wouldn't have been stuck with HER." He said pointing his finger to the floor, indicating his mother downstairs.

Akamaru gave a look of annoyance.

"Well at least you're nails are cut down today, and we can train together." He assured, in some last resort of hope to cheer the pup into motivation for the new day.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's weird for the bells to be ringing at this time of day isn't it" Hinata announced as her, Shino and Kiba all covered their ears, and walked toward the village.

It had been another intense day of training, adding to the fact that Akamaru was once again with them; they had more fight to put with. All the while Kiba's eyes were glued to Hinata intensely, trying to find any indication of regret or realization of what happened between the two the night before. She showed neither, and played out the training as any other ordinary day.

He figured, to play the game too, and not mention any of it, not in front of Shino or anyone else who could come along and speak to him. He wouldn't be the first one to talk about it either. He'd wait for her to bring it up.

She didn't. Not during the training at least. He felt hurt, _"Why isn't she mentioning it, why isn't she giving me weird looks? Giving me some clue of what happened last night was a true reality? She said she'd come out tonight didn't she?" _ He thought, almost angry at the confusion she was leaving him at.

"What?" Yelled Kiba, only to hear his voice muffled due to his plugged ears.

Rolling her eyes she yelled even louder, "IT'S WEIRD FOR THE BELLS TO BE RINGING AT THIS TIME OF DAY, ISN'T IT?"

"What is stranger would be; since when do bells ring in our village?" Pointed out Shino, who was the only one not covering his ears.

Akamaru began to whimper. Kiba lifted him up into his arms and held him for a moment.

All of a sudden, the sky filled with musical notes and melodies. All three crumbled to the ground, desperately trying to block the sound waves from reaching inside the depths of their ears. Akamaru huddled into Kiba, with his ears bent down, paws over, whimpering even louder then before.

Kiba felt an enormous pressure build up in his ears, each strum of a note cause it to shudder. Hinata crumbled against him, began screaming.

"_It's got to be an attack, by the sound ninjas. Where are they? Why are they here?"_ Wincing a little he opened his eyes and scanned their surroundings. They were on a long narrow winding pathway surrounded by trees. Using his nose, he tried to smell out they enemy. He could not sense anyone around them that could be the cause of their pain.

"They're projecting the sound from various loud speakers around the village." Shino yelled, as he struggled to stand on his feet again. "I sent my bugs out as soon as Akamaru started whimpering."

Kiba felt a pang of guilt wash over him. He hadn't been paying attention to his trusty partner lately. He knew this was very dangerous, as most of his attacks and defences relied on his best friend.

The music sang one last note, before an eerie silence washed over the area.

"We need to get back to the village. For all we know, there's been more damage there then what happened to us." Hinata whispered.

They sprinted away.


	5. Chapter 5

The strong building that once lined the streets in winding rows, almost making a maze of walls throughout the village were either crumbled to the ground, or missing various pieces of cement.

Naruto's favourite ramen shop was in disarray. Its sign had fallen to the ground, and many bowls were scattered on the ground, smashed into tiny pieces. Soup, that had once been hot, now made puddles around the former restaurant.

Many homes were crushed by telephone poles. Fruit shacks had fallen and the juices of the smashed fruit filled the street. Sweet smells from the street and the dust off the building, clogged Kiba's throat as they slowly made their way up and down long narrow streets, littered with rubble.

"The sound waves must have been the cause of this destruction" Shino said as his eyes wandered from structure to structure. "I don't see any movement. I wonder if they were able to evacuate the people safely."

"By the way it had caught us off guard, I'm sure it caught the villagers off guard too. " Kiba answered back, as he bent down and picked up a doll, dirtied and mudded.

"Does that mean, everyone could be..?" Hinata whispered, her eyes desperately searching building after building.

"No. That doesn't mean everyone is gone. They could have been taken by the sound Nin."

Kiba lowered Akamaru to the ground. "Okay boy, let's sniff 'em out."

Kiba and Akamaru spilt up and disappeared down two streets. Their running could be heard from where Hinata and Shino now stood alone.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted. Her hands form signs, which complicated and confused Shino who was watching her.

"Better not bother with that." He informed her. "My bugs were killed in the attack. If my bugs are gone, then the people are gone to. Not dead, but gone. I've sent out more, and they aren't detecting anything."

Hinata put her arms down. She relaxed her eyes, and sat down on the cracked road. She played with the dirt on the ground. Kiba and Akamaru came running down the street in their direction.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Where is everyone?!" He droned breathlessly.

He looked at Hinata. She caught his eye and looked to the ground again. Shino coughed and cleared his throat.

"We should head to Lady Tsunade's office. We might have some clue of what's going on from there. Maybe she let a note." They agreed and set out to the large red roofed building with the fire symbol placed upon one of the walls.

The building was far across the village, standing in front of a great wall of rock, covered in the faces of the late Hokages. Getting there was usually easy, however, with the newly added destruction from the attack, trees and buildings laid everywhere causing delays down every street they ran down.

When they finally made it to the great rounded building, they found that the main entrance was blocked by a dozen great oak trees that had fallen over.

"Great, another obstacle." Kiba yelled as his fury rose.

Hinata glanced at him, and smiled weakly, then said "We could try climbing the trees, and boost each other up to the high window on the second floor."

Her smile calmed him a bit, and he began the climb upward. After a few minutes of struggling to climb up the great oaks, due to the constant breaking of the branches, they all stood on the ledge just a few metres away from the window.

The glass was knocked out by the great waves of sound that coursed the city, leaving very sharp and ridge pieces, ready to pierce and cut.

"I'll go first, if I get a good enough momentum, I might be able to miss the glass, then I can knock in out and haul the rest of you guys up" Offered Kiba, after setting Akamaru down.

"But what if you cut yourself?" Hinata worried. Her eyes, this time looked directly into his.

"I'll be fine" He chuckled.

He ran to the other side of the oak's trunk. He began his run from the very edge of the uprooted tree and accelerated his speed. As soon as he was a meter away from Shino, he leaped, jumped and pushed off of Shino's arms and flung himself as high as he could up to the window.

It was a rough landing. He missed the opened hole of the window, and barely caught the ledge covered in glass.

He felt the slicing on his hands as he struggled even more to pull himself up the ledge and over into the window.

"It's now or never." He thought, and using all his strength pushed himself up and through the window.

He landed on an over turned chair. "Just my luck" He thought. He found a thick book of the laws and responsibilities of the village, and used it to hit the rest of the glass out of the frame to prevent the others from painful and unneeded wounds.

Writhing in pain, his hands, pulsing and bleeding, he quickly looked around for something to help pull the others up with.

He walked out of the disoriented room and looked down the hall.

"Perfect." He smiled and broke open the emergency fire hose, glass case.

Unwinding it all, he dragged it over to the window and threw it out.

"Pull yourself up with it, I cut my hands I can't grab hold and pull you guys up." Kiba shouted down at them.

Shino grabbed Akamaru and stuffed him inside his over sized coat. Hinata started the climb up the white thick hose. Shino followed up after her.

As they climbed their way up the hose to the high window, Kiba looked around for some cloth to bandage him. He spotted a scarf somehow still hanging up on a hook, and wrapped it tightly around his palm. He looked for another, to fix his other hand. He couldn't see another.

Hinata was now at the window frame and struggling to pull herself up.

Kiba rushed over and using his one bandaged hand, he pulled her up. They fell on the floor. She looked at him in the eyes, gleaming thanks. Then her face struck in horror as she looked at the other bleeding hand.

Shino pulled himself up and into the room and opened his coat enough for the white pup to rush out toward Kiba. Whimpering it began to lick the hand.

Kiba pulled his hand away and hushed the dog. "It's okay, it's only a scratch Akamaru."

Hinata took off her sweater and tore it into little stripes. Kiba stared at her, in disbelief she was about to tend to him.

After tearing her sweater up she stood up and looked around the room. "I need some water to clean your cut" Her eyes scanned the room.

"There should be a vending machine down the hall; I remember seeing it when I found the fire hose."

"I'll get it," Shino said walking over toward the door "Hinata use your Byakugan and see if there's anyone upstairs."

"Right," She answered "Byakugan!" She strained her eyes and looked upward to the ceiling.

With his good hand, Kiba began to pet Akamaru to calm his whimpering.

It was only a few minutes before Shino returned with 6 bottles of water.

"I thought you guys might be thirsty. I know I am." He opened the cap and began to drink.

Hinata, snapped out of her transfixion of the ceiling above, grabbed a water bottle and opened it.

She poured the cool liquid onto Kiba's hand. After cleaning the cut she bandaged it with her stripes of sweater.

She unwrapped the quick fix of Kiba's and did the same to the other hand.

"Well, now that we've got that done with, let's go check out Lady Tsunade's office." Kiba said, hands almost as good as new, standing up.

"right." They agreed and headed toward the door of the office they were currently in.


End file.
